Two Hours, Thirty Six Minutes
by GottaHaveHarmonFreak
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Gibbs' team has plans! 2 Slash pairings: Gibbs/Vance and McNozzo. 2014 SeSa written for Smackalicious.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks to our betas McGeeksGirl and Alix33. This isn't our normal pairing, but we hope you have an open mind and enjoy!

* * *

11:24 AM: Two hours and 36 minutes to go. In the bullpen, Tony was so freaking anxious to get out of there that he couldn't stand it. When Gibbs disappeared for his fourth coffee of the morning, the SFA gathered the scrap paper he'd been hoarding at his desk and started paper bombing McGee.

Pretending he was reviewing a cold case, Tim quickly looked around and seeing no one in the immediate vicinity, the place was a like a graveyard today, retaliated with his own pile of scrap paper. Tony dodged Tim's attempts, quickly lobbing all the paper balls back in his partner's direction.

"C'mon, Probie, at least make this fight a bit more difficult."

While Tony was running his mouth, Tim managed to take his time, aim perfectly and hit DiNozzo square in the forehead. Tim smirked, crumpled up another piece of paper and was about to throw it when he felt a presence behind him.

He tried to be stealthy about moving his throwing arm back to the top of his desk, dropping the paper he'd been holding into his lap while Tony mouthed 'busted' at him. To Tim's amazement and a bit of fear, Gibbs gave a dry chuckle, one similar to what Tim thought a coyote might give, if a coyote could chuckle, before he devoured his prey.

"Come on, you two, I know it's New Year's Eve, we have tomorrow off and you're anxious to get to your fancy ski resort, but we've got two hours and…" He looked at his watch while Tony blurted, "8 minutes!"

"Right, two hours and 8 minutes left, wouldn't it be…I don't know…nice if you two actually got some work done? You know, LIKE YOU GET PAID TO DO?"

The younger men winced and when Gibbs heard each of them muttering "Yes, Boss!" he went back to his desk, inwardly sighing at the time. Two hours and however many minutes…forever.

There were a few moments of silence until Gibbs' phone rang, immediately causing Tim and Tony to exchange worried glances. Each of them was hoping that it wasn't a call out that would ruin their New Year's plans. Gibbs saw the panicked look on his agents' faces and chuckled inwardly. Little did they know that he had his own plans that evening and the caller would be sadly disappointed if they were ruined.

Gruffly he answered, "Gibbs." Tony and Tim held their breaths as the older man listened carefully and hung up. "At ease, guys."

The two agents slumped back in their chairs as Gibbs stood and grabbed his coffee. "I'll be upstairs in Vance's office." As Gibbs headed for the stairs the two men waited until he reached the top of the first flight before uttering a word.

"Wonder what that's about?"

"Who knows, could be planning for next year or maybe Vance is bored too."

They cackled at that impossibility and then Tony's thoughts returned to their plans.

"Hey, did you pack your swim stuff? You know for the water park?"

Tim sighed, "I packed it but for the hot tub, not the water park, Tony. I mean it looks cool but I'm sure it'll be crawling with kids and you'll be off skiing. Rather do the water park when you're around and besides I want to ski!"

Tony looked around and then flapped his eyebrows at his partner, "Hot tub is private, Tim, don't think your swimsuit is needed. Although…it would be fun to start out with it…"

He leered at Tim whose ears were bright red as he hissed at the other man. "Tony, knock it off! We're at work…honestly, what's the matter with you, are you trying to out us or what?"

Tony made a face, but knew his partner was right, they couldn't afford anyone figuring out this ski vacation meant anything more than two friends, two co-workers going skiing together.

XXX

When Gibbs reached the Director's outer office, he looked at the man's Executive Assistant who just smiled and nodded him in. Shutting the door behind him, he looked at Vance and in an unnaturally deep voice said, "You rang?"

Leon shook his head and shifted his toothpick to the other side of his mouth, "Lurch from the Addams Family, I'm impressed."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"So how's your morning going?"

Jethro shrugged, "Probably about as slow as yours. Looking at cold cases. Trying to keep the boys under control."

Leon gave him a sultry look from under a raised eyebrow and Gibbs fought to keep a straight face as he rolled his eyes.

"I meant McGee and DiNozzo, Leon! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Leon huffed, "Give me lines like that, how can I possibly avoid the gutter? So what time do you want me tonight?"

Gibbs barked a laugh, "Touché!" He shook his head, "What time is your father-in-law picking up the kids?"

"Grandfather, please don't refer to him as my father-in-law, that would imply he was ever a father to Jackie! He said he'd be over at 1500 which probably means 1600, so any time after that. Want me to bring anything?"

It was Gibbs' turn for the eyebrow and both men chuckled. Watching Vance slide the toothpick in and out of his mouth Gibbs swallowed hard. Imagining those full lips caressing a particular area of his body, he felt his cock twitch slightly. Vance knew from the look on his lover's face that he had him right where he wanted him. He enjoyed working Gibbs up into a sexual frenzy at times when neither was able to act on their feelings. Once they were finally able to spend some alone time together all the pent up frustration skyrocketed their love life. Slowly standing up Vance walked around to the front of his desk, brushing up against Gibbs as he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I asked if you wanted me to bring anything?" Gibbs felt his cock twitch again as Vance's warm breath tickled his ear.

"Leon!" Gibbs growled, spinning around to face the younger man.

Vance chuckled as he took a step back and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs."He raised his eyebrows slightly, "It's been a while since…you know." He paused, "I guess McGee and DiNozzo aren't the only ones who are ready for a fun night."

Gibbs smirked, "Oh yeah and we don't have to drive over two hours and freeze our balls off to enjoy ourselves."

He leaned in, pursing his lips as though to give the other man a chaste peck on the lips, but instead licked Vance's lips wanting entrance. Leon gave a quiet but heated moan when Jethro thrust his tongue into his mouth as he showed him what they'd be doing later. Smirking, Gibbs pulled back and adjusted himself; with a wink he left the office as Leon sank down into his chair, not able to hide his physical reaction.

After exiting the Director's office Gibbs stood at the top of the catwalk as he worked to control his breathing. He could hear bits and pieces of Tim and Tony's conversation, but his mind wasn't focused on what they were talking about. It was racing with thoughts about what he'd do with Leon once the two were alone and ringing in the New Year together.

"Boss?"

Tony looked nervously at Tim as the older man stared off into space.

"You think something's wrong, Tony?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "He was just with Vance so it's hard to say."

"Boss?"

Gibbs suddenly snapped out of his musing, glaring down at Tony with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"Umm…nothing, Boss." He glanced at Tim, pleading with him to finish the conversation.

Tim huffed, "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, Boss. You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." Gibbs growled as he headed back downstairs to his desk. "Have you two made any headway on any of the cases?"

The two agents grinned sheepishly, thumbing through the files on their desk. Finally Tony spoke up, "C'mon, Boss, you know how hard it is to concentrate when it's only a few hours away until vacation." Tony paused, "Actually maybe you don't. I can't remember the last time you took a vaca…"

"Contrary to popular belief I was young once too, DiNozzo. Besides, who says I'm not looking forward to some time away from the two of you?"

He looked at the clock; he could send them for lunch. They didn't usually take a lunch break when they were leaving early but today…oh yeah he wanted some peace and quiet in the bullpen. Ziva being away on vacation meant the bickering was on hiatus but given the opportunity, Tim and Tony could get into bickering mode themselves. So he'd send them for lunch, yeah!

He pulled out his wallet, "Why don't you two go get lunch for the three of us, my treat today."

"Wow, thanks, Boss, you get to pick, then, what do you want?"

Gibbs thought about their various lunch venues, trying to remember which was the farthest from the office.

"Mmm, kielbasa sounds good."

"Uh, ok, great, you know we'll have to take the car, be gone for awhile."

He gave McGee a half smile, "Yep, I do, so you'd better get going."

Tony grabbed the bills Gibbs was holding as the two tried not to run to the elevator. Gibbs figured by the time they drove over, placed the order, waited for it and then drove back aboard the Yard…time for actually eating lunch, yep, they'd be very close to quittin' time.

When they got in the car, Tim looked around the dark garage and saw how far they were from the cameras. Leaning over, he surprised Tony with a sweetly passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Tony grinned at his lover, "Not that I'm complaining, but any special reason?"

"Because I could, no one was looking and we're at work, it's a little naughty."

He said the last two words in a sexy voice and Tony groaned. Tim grinned and then took his phone out as his partner started the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling our order in."

"No, no, no! Wait until we get there, it'll take longer!"

"Yeah but…oh." Tim snorted, "Opposite of how we normally operate."

"Yep, he sent us away, his choice and obviously he's in no hurry."

"He did send us the farthest distance."

Tony shook his head, "He's up to something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's got something going, not sure what though."

Tim nodded, "He was distracted. Maybe he's got a hot date tonight."

Tony snorted and then pursed his lips in thought. "You noticed him flirting with anyone recently?"

"No new redheads."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Hey, if it means he's not breathing down our necks, I'm fine with whatever is going on!"

"Good point."

They reached the restaurant, placed their order, waited 20 minutes for it and then headed back to the office. "Yes! It's already 1:15!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N We're glad you're all enjoying the story. Hold on to your hats, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

XXX

When the little hand on the clock finally indicated 1400, Gibbs jerked his head at his two agents; they wished him a Happy New Year as they flew to the elevator, packs in hand. Gibbs chuckled; he had visions of them peeling out of the parking garage. Nah, they'd slow down a little now that they were out of the building. He admitted to himself it had been a very long day and then smiled wickedly, thinking of the fun ahead.

McGee and DiNozzo reached the 4X4 they'd rented for the trip, tucked their packs in with the rest of the luggage for the weekend and headed out. Taking the 495 Beltway, they exited onto I-66W and it was only then that Tim really started to relax. Tony was driving; he reached over and patted his partner's leg. "You feeling it now?"

"Yeah, man, that was a helluva long day in a long year. Getting off the Beltway, yep, we're on our way to relax and have fun."

"That's right, Timmy!" The lovers smiled at each other, happy to be on their first vacation together. They'd been dating for nearly a year, but with their work schedules this had been the first time they'd had more than a weekend off and felt they could get away together without raising eyebrows. Two buddies going on a ski weekend, what was strange about that? They'd brag, well Tony would, about meeting some hot chicks on the slopes or at the lodge, Tim would roll his eyes, they'd snark a little and no one would think anything of it.

"Just a little over two hours, less now, we'll be there, Tony… Massanutten Resort®."

"Hey, you can say it! You must have been practicing, I'm still calling it Mass a' Nutin'. Can't believe we're finally on our way, seems like we've been planning this forever! So what do you want to do first?"

Tim gave Tony the most lascivious look he'd ever been given by his partner, and probably anyone else, and Tony's mouth went dry.

"Oh boy might have to pull over."

Tim chuckled, "Nope, show some restraint, DiNozzo! You pull over, we'll never get there! And I want to get nice and comfortable with you all stretched out on that king sized bed."

"Yah, TIM, stop it! And don't look at me like that!"

Tim tucked his full lower lip in biting back his grin, and batted his long eyelashes, trying to look innocent, "Look? What look?"  
They laughed at their silliness as the road unfolded in front of them. By this time the traffic had fallen away and they were making good time.

XXX

Gibbs smirked when he heard a knock on the door. Glancing at his watch he mumbled, "Right on time," as he turned off the television and stood up from the couch. His lower body twitched with anticipation as he walked to the door. Grinning, he unlocked the door and flung it open to see Leon standing there with his arms full. The bags covered the lower half of the younger man's face. With only his big brown eyes visible, Gibbs suddenly became lost in them. It wasn't until Leon cleared his throat that Gibbs snapped out of it and took some of the bags from his lover.

"Your eyes get me every time, Leon."

"As do yours, Jethro." Vance replied, continuing into the house and dropping the bags near the front door. Gibbs gently cupped the side of Leon's face with his hand, shivering as his lover leaned into it. They stood looking at each other, the sexual tension so high that they appeared ready to devour each other. Taking a step forward Gibbs grabbed Leon's hand, tugging him into his arms.

"I hope you're ready for this, big boy. It was your fault for getting me all riled up at work."

Leon leaned forward only inches from Gibbs' face and grinned. "Well, are you planning on doing anything about it or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Gibbs let out a guttural growl, grasping both sides of his face as he pulled him in for a long sensual kiss. Immediately demanding entry into the younger man's mouth with his tongue, he sucked and nibbled on every square inch of his mouth. When they finally emerged for air they rested their foreheads together as they worked to control their breathing. "We need to take this where we can be a bit more comfortable."

"My thoughts exactly." Gibbs whispered, grabbing hold of Leon's shirt and dragging him toward the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom the two men went to work undressing each other. By the time they were finished, shirts, pants and undergarments were strewn throughout the bedroom.

Gibbs pushed Leon back on the bed, the younger man bounced slightly as he made contact. "Are you going to join me?" Vance asked, sliding toward the top of the bed in order to give them enough room. Gibbs licked his lips, stealthily crawling in his lover's direction. Reaching into the nightstand drawer Vance pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms. He barely had time to place them on the bed when a wicked tongue gave his belly button a lick and then swirled its way up his chest.

He groaned, "Gibbbbbs."

There was a throaty chuckle as the tongue swirled around first one nipple and then the other. Gibbs lifted his head and looked at his lover, "Gonna make you pay for getting me all hot and bothered earlier."

Leaning down, he resumed his play, sucking on one nipple while his hands got busy stroking Leon's shaft. The pleasure from what his lover was doing coursed throughout the younger man's body and he arched as Gibbs switched to the other nipple and ran a fingertip lightly down the underside of his penis.

Vance quivered in ecstasy as his balls were gently cupped and then massaged by Gibbs' muscular hand. The older man continued to work the nipple in his mouth, smirking briefly as he glanced up to see Leon's eyes glued shut. Slipping the nipple out of his mouth Gibbs used his free hand to pat his lover's face. "Open your eyes, Leon. I want you to look at me while I'm making love to you."

Vance swallowed hard, opening his eyes and raising his head to suck on his lover's bottom lip. Gibbs returned the kiss, pushing the younger man back down on the pillow, showing the dominance that always turned Leon on. It was obvious to Gibbs after their first session of lovemaking that Vance preferred to be bossed around, most likely due to his responsibilities at work and home. It was a way for Leon to relax and allow someone else to be in charge for once. Gibbs didn't mind as he was always one to take charge in the bedroom or with anything else in life.

XXX

Tim smirked as he heard Tony's light snore. He admitted he'd given the older man a workout, he hoped he wasn't so tired he wouldn't want to continue with their plans for the evening. Grabbing the warm wash cloth and a towel, Tim returned to the bedroom, gently washed his lover and then patted him dry, giving him a quick kiss here and there. Hearing a groan, he looked up and saw his lover's beautiful hazel eyes blazing at him. "Tim…"

"Can't help it, Tones."

"C'mere."

Tim moved up on the bed and lay on his side beside the other man. As they kissed, Tim's phone alarm chimed and Tony jumped. "Dang!" He smirked as he remembered the conversation they'd had about setting the alarm. He hadn't wanted to but Tim had pointed out that if they had any chance of fulfilling all their plans, some sort of control would have to be exerted.

"Ok, ok, let me up, McGee! Joint shower before dinner?"

Tim smiled, "Sounds good!"

They had early dinner reservations here at the lodge and then would head to the slope for night skiing. Tim was still a novice; he'd taken lessons at a local sports store with an artificial hill and fake snow, and had had his skiing debut on real snow with Sarah one weekend. After his initial fears, getting off the ski lift was the worst part, he'd enjoyed it immensely, loving the feeling of flying down the mountain. This time would be even better as Tony would be with him and they'd experience it together.

The restaurant at the lodge was crowded even with their early reservations. Apparently they weren't the only ones who had plans for night skiing. The service and the food were excellent and after they'd eaten, they dawdled a bit over their coffee.  
Finally Tony laughed, "We didn't set your phone for the slopes, did we?"

Tim looked startled and then chuckled, "No, never thought about that! Do you still want to go? We can wait until tomorrow, you know, or tomorrow night. Start the year flying down the slopes!"

"Yeah, and the year starts tonight, not tomorrow night! No, I don't want to wait, I'm fine even if…" he leaned in and lowered his voice, "you totally wrecked me this afternoon."

Tim momentarily looked anxious and then recognized the tease. The tips of his ears reddened which Tony found endearing. That this man could be the wonderfully inventive and attentive lover that he was and still blush, that was amazing!  
Back in their room, they donned their ski apparel and headed out to the lift, ready for the first run. As they stood in line for the lift, Tim reminded Tony he might need some help getting off.

Tony leaned in and in a voice that went straight to Tim's cock, said, "I've never had any reluctance or trouble helping you get off and tonight won't be any different."

Distracted and wondering how it could be so warm with all this snow, the two men climbed on the lift. Enjoying the moonlit night and still a bit distracted, when Tony quickly got off the lift, Tim froze. When Tony called out encouraging words, it somehow made it worse and finally the resort employees brought the whole lift to a dead stop while Tim was helped off.  
He was embarrassed beyond belief but Tony had him ski off into the trees with him, saying they'd return to the slope in a few minutes. Within a few minutes Tim was better and by now everyone that had been around him on the lift was halfway down the mountain.

Laughing, Tony persuaded him to exchange their hats and jackets…"That way, no one's going to think it's you!"

Tim nodded, "Good idea, ok I'm ready, let's go back out there."

He turned and peered out through the moonlit trees, "Geez, how far off track are we?"

Tony smiled, "It's not far, hon, I promise!"

Smiling at each other, they started the short trek back to the slope.

XXX

As they continued kissing Leon's hand wandered down and started caressing Gibbs' member. The older man writhed in pleasure as his lover slowly moved from his shaft down to his balls, giving them the same attention that Gibbs had paid to his earlier. Finally coming up for air Gibbs panted as Leon continued to manipulate the pulsating penis between his fingers. Grinning up at his lover Leon whispered, "I can't be the only one receiving pleasure tonight."

Gibbs nodded, reaching down to remove Leon's hand from around his shaft. Noticing some pre-cum on the younger man's finger he groaned as he popped one finger and then the other into his mouth and sucked them like a lollipop. Vance moaned as his fingers slid in and out of Gibbs' mouth and all he could imagine were those beautiful lips around his member.

Chuckling when he saw the look in his lover's eyes, Gibbs slowly removed the slender fingers from his mouth. "I bet I know what you want Leon."

"Really? Damn, I thought I had a good poker face."

Leaning down Gibbs gave him a kiss on the lips, continuing down his body he stopped to suck on the junction where the neck meets the shoulder and collarbone. His lover's passionate groans made Gibbs' penis become harder than he believed possible. He knew if he didn't speed up neither of them would make it to the grand finale.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men kibitzed as they headed back to the slope. Tony muttered, "Can't believe you talked me into carrying a transceiver and a probe – and a snow shovel. Both of us have them…like there's going to be an avalanche here! Come on, Tim!"

"Remember all the stuff I told you, Tony? Swim in the snow if you get caught, swim on your back, kick your feet and swim uphill. Use that shovel to dig an air hole, keep an arm up and you can use your saliva to see which way is up…it'll drool down your chin."

"Ugh…well now, wait a minute, saliva, we could get some going between us."

Tim chuckled, patted his partner's derriere and gave him a very chaste kiss, "Yeah we could, but let's wait until we get down the slope. You know how we are once we start something…"

Tony huffed, "Good point." He gave Tim an equally chaste kiss and then said, "You just like to be prepared, my McWebelo! Not to mention new toys…ah yeah, I know you!" He paused and then added more of Tim's surviving–an-avalanche instructions, "Don't forget to lose the heavy equipment which will drag you down and let things like gloves go because they can 'float' to the surface and alert rescuers...just keep the survival stuff and stay calm."

Tim beamed at him, "Take a deep breath as the snow settles around you and hold it as long as you can; that will expand your chest, gives you more room for the air pocket. And hold onto a tree if you can…you were listening!"

As they continued to the slope, Tim caught his sleeve, "Hang on, you hear that?"

Tony frowned as he turned to him, "Hear what? I hear the lift machinery, Timmy…you're still worried about an ava…what's that?"

Tim shook his head, "I don't know but I don't like it!" The two of them turned to look up the mountain; as they felt the snow beneath them slipping away they saw the mountain moving toward them; the mountain was coming down on them!

Tim yelled over the growing noise,"Try to stay by a tree on the edge!"

Tony yelled back, "Arms up!"

And then it hit them, a massive wall of snow and ice and debris; each man was knocked down and moved helplessly with the avalanche. Tim managed to move his arm in what he hoped was an upward motion but he was being tumbled and really couldn't tell. Tony was in much the same situation, up, down and around, he lost his sense of direction and hoped the direction he was moving his arm was toward the sky.

* * *

Gibbs continued sucking and kissing his way down Leon's body until he reached the younger man's penis. Sitting back on his haunches he noticed that Leon's eyes were glued shut again and he gently slapped him on the hip. Leon's eyes shot open, giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"I told you to keep your eyes open. I want you to watch while I suck you off."

Leon, aware his response would be unintelligible, only nodded. Gibbs smirked, raising his eyebrows slightly, "You know I'll stop if I see that you're not giving me your full attention."

The younger man shuddered as Gibbs positioned himself in between his legs. Reaffirming that he had Leon's attention he took the robust member into this mouth. Leon threw his head back and moaned when Gibbs began sucking on it. He thought back to the beginning of their relationship, and how they would spend hours exploring each other in hopes of learning the most sensitive areas. Swirling his tongue around the head he felt the younger man's legs tremble in pleasure. While the older man continued his ministrations, Leon could feel different sensations arise from his penis and testicles. Knowing it wouldn't be too long before Leon ejaculated, Gibbs started at the area that always pushed him over the edge. Running his tongue along the split on the underside of his penis, he alternated between sucking on the head and licking one of his lover's most sensitive areas. Leon babbled incoherently, thrashing his head back and forth while trying to maintain eye contact with Gibbs. The noises emanating for his lover only encouraged Gibbs to lick faster and he was rewarded when Leon's muscles clenched, his hips thrust upward and he gave a mighty roar. A thick pile of cum squirted onto Gibbs' awaiting tongue, forcing him to swallow as he continued to suck him dry. Releasing the limp dick with a pop, he looked up as Leon continued to ride the wave of aftershocks. Shuddering through the aftershocks Leon worked to catch his breath. Briefly closing his eyes to rest, he wearily opened them when he felt his member immediately showing signs of life again.

"Welcome back." Gibbs whispered, leaning down to capture Leon's lips between his own. The two men continued exploring each other's mouths until Gibbs' aching penis reminded him that he needed his own release.

Breaking the kiss the older man glanced down at Leon's cock that was already semi-hard again. Taking the shaft into his hand he stroked it gently.

"I hope you're ready for round two, big boy."

Leon nodded, glancing down at his now erect shaft and retorted, "Are you referring to me or my…"

"Both!" Gibbs snapped, hiking Leon's legs up onto his shoulders to give him full access to his lover. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Gibbs slicked up his index finger and started preparing Leon. The younger man groaned as he felt the finger gently being pushed into him. He could feel the digit moving around inside of him, stretching him. Pushing down, he impaled himself further on the finger and Gibbs smiled, knowing his lover was ready for more. He withdrew his finger, lubed up another one and inserted both, giving Leon more action this time. Using a scissoring motion, he worked toward the sweet spot he knew was just…there. Leon arched partway off the bed, moaning his pleasure. No matter how many times Jethro found his sweet spot, he never got used to the intense physical reaction, the extreme pleasure. When he'd relaxed a little, Gibbs kissed him deeply and he nodded, he was ready for more. He moaned a little at the departure of the pleasure giving digits from his body and then hissed as Gibbs quickly gave him three fingers and continued playing with him.

Finally he cried out, "Now, Jethro, screw me, want you in me! What the hell are you waiting for?"

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled his fingers out again, sheathed his penis, lubed it and then lining up, entered his partner's body. He moaned in pleasure at the hot tight passage while Leon enjoyed being loved. The two men rocked in their passion and pleasure, Gibbs changing his angle to hit that sweet spot always loving his partner's reaction. With all the responsibilities the man had on his shoulders, Gibbs knew their sexual encounters were good therapy for Leon. He gave over control and let himself be pleasured, releasing all kinds of tension. Gibbs felt Leon's balls tightening, he knew both of them were close to climaxing. He continued thrusting; withdrawing his shaft nearly out of the other man's body. Leon made a noise and Gibbs reached down with his hand and as he hit the sweet spot inside, he stroked the man's perineum with his finger. Vance came with a wail, spurting ribbons of cum onto his chest. His ass muscles clenched around Gibbs' penis and Jethro let go, grunting as he continued to thrust, giving in to his own climax. When he was finished, he carefully removed his shaft from Leon's body, got rid of the used condom and then collapsed on the bed next to his partner.

They lay together for a few minutes before Leon forced himself up and into the bathroom where he washed himself. Then he returned to the bed with warm wash cloths and the two men cleaned each other up, throwing the cloths on the floor when they were done. Gibbs pulled Leon into his arms where he rested comfortably, still feeling the buzz from their encounter; enjoying the pleasant ache and knowing he'd been well loved.


	4. Chapter 4

They dozed for a while but roused when Leon's stomach growled. Gibbs laughed and patted his lover, "Hungry?" Leon huffed, "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

Throwing on sweats, the two men walked downstairs. Leon shook his head when he spotted the bags he'd dropped by the front door. "Jethro you are an animal, you barely let me in the front door!" Gibbs started to grin and then frowned, "There wasn't any cold beer or champagne in there, was there?"

"Yep, bottle of champagne, it'll chill again by midnight. So what are you going to feed me?"

"Steak and potato."

"On the fireplace grill?" Gibbs nodded. "Great, get working on it then!"

Laughing as remnants of the Director appeared Jethro tenderly kissed his lover and turned toward the kitchen. When Leon saw the fire all laid out and set to go, he found the long matches and lit the kindling. While Jethro prepared the food for the grill, Leon tended the fire.

They took their time eating, sitting on the couch next to the fire, getting a little playful about feeding each other bits of steak, snuggling together. When they finished, they washed the dishes and got the bowls out for their favorite dessert, ice cream sundaes. For Jethro it was a secret pleasure, he'd never let anyone beside Leon know how much he loved them, how much they reminded him of sultry summer days as a child, when both parents were alive and all was well with the world. For Leon it wasn't as much of an issue, having two children allowed him to indulge without having to explain. It was a common pleasure they'd discovered as their relationship turned from friendship to the bond that was developing between them now.

XXX

As he finally stopped tumbling, Tim struggled to figure out where he might be. As the snow forced him off his feet, he had been moving his arms in a swimming motion, eventually able to get onto his back, and doing his best to move uphill against the avalanche. Now everything had stopped and he knew he had brief seconds to create an air pocket and take other measures. His snow shovel was still with him and he quickly dug out a big enough pocket that he hoped would last more than the 30 minutes he'd read about. His next step was to do the spit test; he felt his saliva dribbling down his chin, so up was above him. As silly as it had sounded at the time, he was profoundly grateful now to know that he was facing the sky. He set the probe and transceiver to do their thing and pushed his arm up as far as it could go. At first he thought to use the snow shovel but what he dug out as his hand pushed up slid back on him and nearly destroyed his air pocket. He dug it out again and moved his arm up but this time at an angle to his face. He hoped the red glove on his hand might show through the snow and he wished he still had his ski pole to see if he could push it up. But it was long gone and the survival site had said to let it go so that was that. He tried to move his body and was able to move a fraction of an inch and then had to do another air pocket. Once again, he was able to dig a bigger pocket than expected, he figured he needed to do that every few minutes, maybe whenever he started to feel sleepy, he wasn't sure. He worried about Tony, he hoped they'd both be found alive and in one piece but knowing his lover's propensity for injuries didn't help. An avalanche would make the news…would Gibbs be watching TV, would he hear about it? Would he rescue them? Tim had a sudden image of Boss marching onto the slopes and pointing dramatically at the two spots where his missing agents were. He was getting silly and realized it was time to dig another air pocket. He had to keep his head together and keep himself alive, he would not leave Tony, he couldn't, his lover had lost too many people; Tim wouldn't do that to him. The snow shifted around him, pinning him down even more and he fought it, suddenly going from scared to terrified. This was awful, how long was it going to take? The probe and transceiver, wasn't that stuff supposed to bring help? He was buried alive…where was Tony, was he even still alive? Oh God…

XXX

The champagne was still not quite chilled enough so they left it in the refrigerator for the time being. Leon turned the TV on a little before midnight and then went back to the kitchen to join Jethro as he made fresh coffee. As they came back into the living room Gibbs squinted as a news ticker appeared at the bottom of the television screen. Suddenly his gut started churning and he had a feeling the information he was about to read wasn't going to be good news. Grabbing his glasses from the end table he managed to catch the last few words – avalanche and Shenandoah Valley. Noticing the sudden change in his lover's demeanor Leon turned his attention toward the television as the ticker started over again.

As the information flashed on the screen again Gibbs held his breath, hoping the avalanche was nowhere close to where his boys were skiing. However, when he saw "Massanutten Resort" he felt a chill run down his spine. Tim and Tony had mentioned the resort several times since they'd decided to go skiing and "Massanutten" was a name that was difficult to confuse with any other resorts.

Once he'd finished reading the entire news flash, Leon turned to look at Gibbs, only to find the older man nowhere to be found.

"Jethro? Where are you? What's going on?"

Suddenly he put two and two together and jumped up from the couch. He could hear Gibbs rummaging around in his bedroom and quickly climbed the stairs to formulate a plan. When he entered the bedroom, he found the other man with his phone to his ear while he pawed through his closet, looking for what Leon didn't know. Gibbs cried, "Shit!" and threw the phone on the bed, then picked it up again and punched another button.

Leon touched him lightly on the shoulder, "Could be cell service is down in the area or it could be that they're busy helping to rescue people. Keep trying."

Gibbs nodded while Leon found what Gibbs had been looking for: warm clothes, clothes to wear in snowy conditions. He pulled them out and put them on the bed, pulling one of the heavy sweatshirts over his head and grabbing both pairs of snow pants he'd found. Gibbs was still working the phone so Leon opened the drawer in the dresser where the socks lived and pulled out a few pairs of winter-weight socks. He spotted a sports bag, dumped everything in and then guided his lover down the stairs.

"Come on, Jethro, the sooner we leave, the sooner you can find our boys." He didn't know why exactly, but he grabbed two of the blankets stashed by the couch, stuffed them into the bag and looking around, spotted snow boots underneath the coat tree.

"Jethro, put your jacket on, got hat and gloves? Yeah?"

Gibbs nodded, patting his pockets.

"Ok I have my snow boots in the car, I've put more clothes in here, borrowed the sweatshirt and socks, ok?"

He got a quirk of a lip for that, evidently his lover did not mind him borrowing his clothes. Gibbs rolled his shoulders, "Leon, if either of them is hurt or…"

"Then concentrate on thinking that they're busy helping. It won't do any good thinking anything else until we get there. Now let's g…oh, need to put the fire out, hang on."

Vance carefully made sure the fire was all the way out before they left the house. As they walked to the car, he sighed and without a word handed the keys over to Gibbs. That got him a woebegone smile. Bag in the backseat, off they went. While Gibbs quickly maneuvered them out of the metro area, Leon looked up the location address on his phone and programmed it into his GPS.

XXX

Tony finally stopped moving and rested for a second. What was the first thing…oh air pocket, breathing deep first. Taking care of that, the probe and transceiver were next. He mentally shook his head, fucking unbelievable! There they were talking about the avalanche that's never gonna happen and BAM, it hits them! At least he had the most prepared lover in the world and they'd survive. Because they just would, there was no question! He shivered and sent thoughts to LIVE damn it to Tim and more out to Gibbs: we need you! He imagined Gibbs as James Bond (Connery of course) swooping in from a helicopter and immediately pulling the two of them out of the snow. Only a helicopter's blades would cause vibrations and probably cause another avalanche. Way to go Boss, don't kill us! With a start he realized he was supposed to be swimming uphill and checking his drool for 'up'; he'd better get to it. When his saliva slid up his nose, Tony did his absolute very best not to panic but all he could think of was a dead Marine in a pile of debris, his feet pointed down and his face pointed up. Resolutely he changed the image to Tim's sweet face coming closer to kiss him, yeah that was better, he needed to keep working to survive, couldn't let his partner down. Using his snow shovel, he managed to get turned around and did the spit test again. This time his saliva went down his chin. He moved his arm up then but decided to do the swim thing first, if he could. He'd done some as he'd been tumbling but had no idea whether it had done any good. He tried to move both arms in a swimming motion but there was too much snow and it felt like wet cement around him. Again trying to stave off the panic, he used his snow shovel for another air pocket and all he could do was pray that someone would hurry the hell UP and find them!

XXX

As Gibbs sent the SUV rocketing down the road, Leon held on and gently reminded the man that 1) there were experts on site looking for their missing friends and 2) he had children who needed him alive. When he saw Jethro clench his jaw and grit his teeth, he decided to call the lodge to see if he could get an update.

He huffed as the busy signal repeated over and over again in his ear. It wasn't surprising considering there were probably other worried family members trying to get information about their loved ones. As he disconnected the line and put the phone back in his pocket he prayed that it wouldn't cause his lover to drive any more recklessly than he already was. All he could do was try to reassure Jethro that he would keep trying the lodge and that his boys were strong and would do everything they could to survive.

Jethro needed to get to his agents, hell who was he kidding, his kids. His gut was twisting and churning and he thought he might have broken a tooth with the way he was clenching his jaw. He'd told them he wanted time away from them, he hadn't meant eternity. They had to be all right, if they weren't, no he couldn't do that, couldn't think that way. He needed to see that they were safe, needed to touch them, to feel the hair at the back of their skulls when he headslapped them for worrying him this way. Not their fault! He knew Tim would be prepared, he always was, but would Tony have listened to him? As he prayed and concentrated on the road, he heard Leon trying to call someone again, must be the lodge.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Vance slumped back against the seat. The line was still busy and he imagined it would be for some time to come. This was going to be a long drive, although shorter than it should be with his anxious Jethro behind the wheel. Feeling the need for touch he rested his hand on his lover's thigh. Jethro glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and huffed,

"What if they got caught up in the avalanche, Leon? I know they are trained agents, but it's easy to let your guard down when you're having fun." He swallowed hard and continued, "I've already lost enough people in my life."

Leon sighed, "They'll be okay, Jethro. Don't forget, they were trained by the best."

The corner of Jethro's lip curled up, "I suppose so. I need to tell them more often of how proud I am of the men and agents they've become."

"It wouldn't hurt to tell them more, sweetie, but I think they already know."

XXX

Tony had tired of flailing around, trying to swim uphill and he could no longer remember if that was supposed to help after the avalanche buried you under a ton of cement. He wished he could ask Tim. He missed his lover, his best friend; he wished like anything they would have just stayed home and had a romantic evening in instead of this big freakin' stupid night skiing adventure he'd talked Tim into. He hoped he was all right; hell he was probably out there digging for him, he had to be all right. Shit! Gibbs would kill them both if they weren't. He was gonna be so mad if he had to train two new agents…he really was going to kill them. Dead…

XXX

Tim started slipping into sleep and jolted awake. What was he supposed to do now? He wondered how Tony was, he had to be all right, probably had a concussion because, you know, he was Tony, but he'd be all right, he was a survivor. He thought about his lover's goofy smile and hot kisses and he smiled a little, he wished they were together now; he'd like to see him one more time. He almost giggled thinking of their first kiss. It had been at work in the elevator, they thought they'd thrown the off switch but then they were moving, the doors opened and Boss almost caught them. Boss...man this was going to be tough on him, losing them, they'd have to go off rotation and he'd have to find new people for the team. He'd be so pissed at them, mad as hell…damn, he hated when Gibbs was that mad…

XXX

As Gibbs' maniacal driving brought them closer to the mountains of Virginia and Massanutten Resort, Vance continued trying to reach anyone near the disaster. He'd switched from calling the lodge to Emergency Services for Rockingham County. It wasn't until they were about 15 minutes out from the resort that one of his calls was finally answered. He introduced himself and told the deputy that two of his agents were at the resort, not answering their cells and that he knew they had been planning to ski the mountain that evening. The man explained that the hotel staff was checking with each registered guest, to help the search teams know how many people might have been out on the slopes. Checking that registry himself, the deputy found a T. McGee, but no DiNozzo. He also checked the list of names of those rescued or sadly, recovered but there wasn't a McGee or a DiNozzo. The phone was on speaker and when Gibbs heard that the boys were still missing, he pressed the accelerator even harder. After disconnecting the call, Vance grabbed his snow gear and started putting it on.

XXX

When they finally reached the entrance to the resort the road was closed by local LEOs. After quickly flashing their badges and explaining that two of their men were still unaccounted for they were allowed to continue past the barricades up to the ski lodge. When they reached the parking lot, Gibbs didn't even bother to find a marked spot. He threw the car into park and jumped out to get into his snow gear. Vance shook his head, reached over and turned off the car.

"Sweetie, we're going to find them. Let's just take a deep breath and try to remain calm."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Leon. My boys are still up there and I won't rest until I know that they are okay."

Vance knew every second could mean the difference between life and death for his two agents so when he saw a deputy walking toward them he got out of the car to gather any new information.

"You must be Director Vance? We spoke on the phone about your two agents, McGee and DiNozzo."

"That's right. Has anybody been rescued since we spoke last?"

The younger man sighed, "I wish I had good news for you, but unfortunately we've been unable to find your men. We've searched in the general vicinity of the ski path – that's where we've made the most progress, but we haven't ventured too far out from there. Can you tell me anything about the pair that would help with our search?"

Vance was about to open his mouth to speak when Gibbs walked up, fully dressed, with a look of sheer panic on his face. "Tim and Tony are about 6' 1" – probably add another inch or two with snow boots. Tony's more of an intermediate skier, however Tim is only a beginner."

A man standing nearby with a cup of coffee looked toward them. "Two guys, same height, one knew what he was doing, the other was a newbie?" His clothes were filthy and he looked tired.

Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them. I was operating the lifts right before the avalanche hit, the one guy froze and couldn't get off the lift; we had to stop the whole thing. He was pretty embarrassed, the other guy was helping him, looked like they were headed over to the trees, I figured so he could calm down a bit before they headed down the slopes." He shook his head, "Sorry, I've been on the slopes helping with the rescue operation, I didn't think…"

The deputy nodded and handed the man a clipboard with a roughly drawn sketch, "Can you show me where?" The man pointed to a spot just below the leading tip of the woods across from the lift. "Right in there."

"Did you happen to see how far into the woods they went?"

"No, sorry, we were setting up again and I got busy and then, well the whole thing started. It was only a matter of a minute or two; they couldn't have gone very far in."

"All right, thanks."

Gibbs' jaw clenched even tighter and Vance put his hand on his lover's arm, trying to ground him and give him strength. When the deputy moved away to find the head of the Emergency Response teams, Gibbs and Vance were right on his heels.

The deputy stopped at a group of people and gave the new information to one of them, introducing Vance and Gibbs. The ERT head didn't stop to chat, he immediately started calling out new orders to one of the teams and Gibbs started moving toward them. The deputy grabbed his arm to hold him back, "You can't go up there! These people are trained; you could get into all kinds of trouble."

Gibbs angrily pulled his arm away from the deputy, "I'm going with them; those are my boys!"

The ERT head just shook his head; they'd already lost too much time, they couldn't waste more arguing. He figured from the looks on their faces and their body language that they were aware of how high the odds were stacked against either of the men being found alive after all this time. On the slopes, his teams were already moving into recovery mode. He added an additional team member to keep watch over the two feds and watched them carefully pick their way up the mountain, the dogs they'd been using leading the way. He hoped he'd made the right decision and that somehow those men – and all the others – would be found still alive.

Faster…they needed to move faster if they had any chance of finding McGee and DiNozzo alive. As the snow crunched under his boots that's all Gibbs could think about. Each minute that passed seemed like hours and once they were half way up the mountain they stopped to take a break. As he sipped a bottle of water Gibbs noticed a circular orange object lying above the snow near some trees. He grabbed Leon's arm, pointing in the direction of the object, "Do you see that over there? I don't have my glasses and I want to make sure it's not wishful thinking."

The other rescuers turned to look at what Gibbs was pointing at. "That's a probe!" Somebody shouted out as the group quickly but carefully headed toward the orange marker. Gibbs and Vance's hearts raced with anticipation and worry as they closed in on the probe. Once they were within a few feet the rescuers started digging, holding their breaths that this would be a rescue rather than a recovery. Gibbs and Vance joined the rescuers, moving snow away from the hole they'd been digging. It wasn't until they had gone about two feet down that they saw a piece of black fabric sticking out from under the snow. It took every fiber of his being not to push the rescuers out of the way to get to either Tony or Tim. Vance felt the same way as his lover and wrapped his arm around Gibbs' shoulder to provide support. It was still unknown whether this person was even alive. The rescuers realized the fabric was part of a hat and worked quickly to remove the remaining snow. Suddenly DiNozzo's face was visible and the younger man let out a loud groan. A large grin appeared on everyone's face as Gibbs got as close to his agent as possible.

"Tony…you're going to be okay, son. We're going to get you out of here in no time."

"Boss? Is that you? I knew you'd come."

"Of course I'd come, Tony. You and Tim are my agents and it's my job to be there when you need me."

By this time the rescuers had uncovered the rest of DiNozzo's body and the paramedics swooped in to start taking vitals. Gibbs knelt down next to his agent, tenderly brushing his hair off his forehead. "You did good, kiddo."

Tony's teeth chattered as he grabbed hold of Gibbs' jacket. "Where's my Tim?"

Vance swallowed hard, "We're still looking for him, DiNozzo. Can you tell us any information that might help?"

"No, no, no he has to survive. I can't go on without my Probie."

Gibbs and Vance shared a look, both of them starting to realize that perhaps there was more to Tony and Tim's relationship than mere friendship.

"Sir, it's imperative that we get Agent DiNozzo back down the mountain so we can better assess his needs and continue looking for Agent McGee."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gibbs!"

"Listen to me Tony; we're going to find him. I think it's best if you let them take you back down. We're going to be right behind you."

"I said no!" Tony attempted to stand up to look for his missing lover, but his body was too weak and he collapsed into Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs glanced at Vance who only shrugged his shoulders. Both men knew that Tony was determined to stay until they found Tim and upsetting the younger man wasn't going to do him any good.

"All right, DiNozzo you can stay right here, but the moment your vitals get any worse you're going to have to start down the mountain."

Tony managed a half smile as he huddled under the layers of blankets surrounding him. As he was sitting there he remembered that Tim was slightly in front of him when the avalanche started and told the rescuers of their positioning.

The rescue team moved slowly through the snow and debris, looking for another probe, hoping the other man had been able to deploy it. Gibbs and Vance followed, supporting Tony. One of the dogs suddenly veered off and his handler went with him. "Got something."

Gibbs' heart was hammering, this had to be Tim. He was chanting a prayer to himself for a second miracle; Tim alive, Tim alive, please let them find his youngest in time. Tony still felt like he was moving through wet cement but now he had purpose, he wanted to be there to watch his lover's beautiful green eyes see that he was alive, that they'd both survived, neither would be alone again. Tim had to be alive, he had to be.

Vance was helping support both men, feeling the tension in his lover and the exhaustion and near desperation in DiNozzo. While he had some hope, after all if DiNozzo was alive there was certainly a chance for the younger man, he was worried about what they'd find; if they found McGee at all.

The three men caught up with the team in time to see the probe. The rescuers were already carefully removing the snow and as before the dogs helped. They were nearly three feet down when they saw red, which Gibbs recognized as Tony's jacket. Not stopping to wonder why Tim was wearing it, he started to pass Tony to Vance but DiNozzo was sinking to his knees, ready to dig. It took them an agonizingly long time but finally they were able to gently touch Tim. He moaned and Tony called to him, "Timmy it's ok, you're alive, we're both alive." He watched anxiously as his lover was carefully freed from the snow. Finally starting to believe this was real Tim pried his eyelids open and found he was looking into the warm hazel eyes of the man he loved so much. "Tony…ma' it."

"We both did, Timmy."

"Touch…" Tim struggled to raise his arm to reach Tony and Tony reached out to meet him.

"Real."

By now the EMT had moved in and Tony had to move aside. He stayed in Tim's line of sight as much as he could and was relieved when a smile finally appeared.

"Tony, Boss here?"

"I'm here Tim, right here." The young man was sitting on a blanket on a rescue sled and Gibbs crouched close to him. He smiled at his boss and reached out to him, "Knew you' fin' us." As he had with DiNozzo, Gibbs reached up and tenderly ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's my boy! So proud of you two!"

Vance moved into his line of sight and Tim looked up, surprised, "Dire'tor?"

"Happy New Year, Agent McGee."

Everyone chuckled. The EMT stood, "We need to get them to the hospital." He turned to DiNozzo, "Sir, you'll need to let us put you on a rescue sled like your partner here. Need to start getting you warmed up, get some fluids into you and we can't do that up here."

Tony nodded and brushing Tim's fingers as he reached out, let himself be led to the other sled. As he sat, he asked the EMT assisting him, "Do you know how long we were buried?"

The EMT stopped to look at his watch, "Yeah, it was two hours and 36 minutes."

Tony closed his eyes in exhaustion. Both men were covered and well secured before they began the trek down the mountain.

Later as they sat in the boys' hospital room, watching them sleep peacefully, Jethro and Leon quietly talked about the personal tragedy that had been avoided today. Both agents had mild hypothermia and multiple contusions but overall had escaped serious injury.

Leon leaned closer to his lover, "We got lucky today, all of us, it's about damned time things went our way."

Jethro huffed, "Someone was lookin' out for us today."

Vance smiled, "You realize if we hadn't lost those someones, we wouldn't have found each other. And maybe a near tragedy will reinforce McGee and DiNozzo's relationship."

Jethro thought about that for a minute, thankful that for their friends, it had only been a close call.

He looked at Leon, "You ok with their relationship?"

Leon snorted, "Why not, I'm ok with ours, aren't I?"

Gibbs smiled at his lover, "Happy New Year, Leon, it's gonna be a good one!"

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Although this isn't our favorite pairing to write we're glad that you took the ride with us! See you in the next story.


End file.
